


La pioggia ha una sola direzione

by sunnybriefs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Lo sapevo che mi amavi!»<br/>«Ma certo che ti amo!» Disse Marius, più serio che mai, e Courfeyrac si sentì gelare le ossa e il sangue, mentre lo stomaco si contorceva dalla voglia di vomitare; era stato un idiota a non frenare la lingua, a non smettere quel gioco prima che andasse troppo in là, e ora la sua immancabile voglia di farsi beffe della facilità con cui il suo coinquilino si imbarazzava si sarebbe ritorta contro di lui perché subito – come lo stesso Courfeyrac aveva previsto il momento esatto in cui l’altro aveva parlato – Marius aggiunse: «Sei il mio amico più caro, il mio unico amico, come posso non amarti, anche quando fai di tutto per renderti così odioso?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pioggia ha una sola direzione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **224 – Non corrisposto** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

«Come si dice in tedesco: la pioggia mi mette malinconia, non ho nulla da fare e il mio coinquilino è crudele e non finge nemmeno di curarsi di me?»  
Courfeyrac se ne stava seduto su una poltrona accanto alla finestra, le gambe stese, e guardava con noia le gocce d’acqua che si infrangevano rumorosamente contro i vetri e Marius roteò gli occhi in aria: «Che senso avrebbe dirtelo? Solo per sentirmelo ripetere e per rendermi ridicolo? No, ti invito a restare nella tua ignoranza e a darmi un po’ di pace. Ho bisogno di studiare.»  
«Questo è certo,» Commentò Courfeyrac, un tono allusivo, e dopo aver combattuto una cruenta battaglia interiore alla fine Marius si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Cosa vorresti insinuare?»  
«Quello che ho detto,» rispose Courfeyrac, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Se non sei in grado di tradurmi una frase così semplice allora non vi è dubbio che tu abbia bisogno di studiare.»  
«Io _sono_ in grado di tradurtelo!» Gridò Marius, e ci mise poco a rendersi conto di essere caduto con tanto di scarpe e cappello nella trappola di Courfeyrac, che infatti se ne restava seduto sulla sua poltrona come un gatto, a sorridere come se stesse facendo del suo meglio per trattenere le risate.  
Marius decise di voltarsi, di ignorarlo, di fingere che non esistesse e che non fosse accaduto nulla. Courfeyrac, ovviamente, aveva altri piani: «Non ignorarmi Marius! Come puoi essere così sordo alle mie richieste, alle mie _suppliche_ di aiuto? Non provi nemmeno un po’ di affetto per me?»  
«Ma è naturale che io provi affetto per te!» La voce di Marius era alta e strozzata, e le sue guance ora bruciavano dall’imbarazzo mentre Courfeyrac si alzava dalla sua poltrona e andava da lui, gettandogli poi le braccia al collo e strusciando la guancia contro quella di Marius. «Lo sapevo che mi amavi!»  
«Ma certo che ti amo!» Disse Marius, più serio che mai, ma Courfeyrac si sentì gelare le ossa e il sangue, mentre lo stomaco si contorceva dalla voglia di vomitare; era stato un idiota a non frenare la lingua, a non smettere quel gioco prima che andasse troppo in là, e ora la sua immancabile voglia di farsi beffe della facilità con cui il suo coinquilino si imbarazzava si sarebbe ritorta contro di lui perché subito – come lo stesso Courfeyrac aveva previsto il momento esatto in cui l’altro aveva parlato – Marius aggiunse: «Sei il mio amico più caro, il mio unico amico, come posso non amarti, anche quando fai di tutto per renderti così odioso?»  
Courfeyrac sorrise e fu grato che il suo _più caro amico_ non potesse vedere come i suoi occhi tradissero la piega delle sue labbra .  
«Ho un vero talento nell’infastidirti, non è vero?» Mormorò e Marius corrugò le sopracciglia.  
«Nessuno potrebbe dichiarare il contrario senza commettere spergiuro, ma non parlerei mai di te come di un fastidio. Nessuno mi fa sentire a mio agio come sei in grado di fare tu. E credo di avertelo già detto. O almeno di avertelo dimostrato.»  
«Hai fatto entrambe le cose e ho paura che proprio questo abbia rappresentato la tua rovina.»  
Marius scosse la testa e con discrezione Courfeyrac sciolse quell’abbraccio a senso unico e carezzò i capelli neri dell’altro quasi con riverenza. «Ritorna a studiare che io me ne ritornerò alla mia malinconia.»  
Marius gli afferrò la manica. «Non voglio che tu sia malinconico: ti terrò compagnia.»  
Courfeyrac gli sorrise. «E io ho voglia di fumare e faccio fatica a farlo e a conversare allo stesso tempo poiché non riesco a concentrarmi appieno su alcuna delle due. Stai però sicuro che ritornerò ad infastidirti non appena sarò nuovamente annoiato,» e detto ciò prese la pipa, la sacca del tabacco e ritornò sulla sua poltrona a guardare la pioggia e sentirsi un miserabile.


End file.
